


Stumble

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama confessed to Suga, but he has no idea what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, and someone requested this on tumblr, so choosing to do this was a no brainer. (Requests now closed)

Kageyama was wallowing in a pit of despair right now. He was ruined. Suga ruined him. With his soft smile and tender guidance, Kageyama fell hard, and he began to feel hyper aware of every small gesture Suga made. Patting him on the back, smiling at him, ruffling Hinata's hair, encouraging him to be their setter even at his own expense--Kageyama was hopeless.   

And also dumb enough to take Nishinoya's advice. The libero recognized a lovestruck expression when he saw one, and he told him to go for it. That was terrible. Kageyama had never felt so awkward before, he had never confessed to anyone, but he had also never met anyone as sweet as Suga. And to top it off, Suga reciprocated, shyly rubbed the back of his neck and admitted that Kageyama was special to him. Kageyama wanted to bury himself in ice; he was way too warm.

Kageyama didn't know if Suga had ever dated anyone before. He was older, though, and Kageyama kind of just assumed that Suga knew better than he did about these things. At school now, Kageyama found himself tongue-tied around him, fidgeting and wondering if he did something he shouldn't have. Before at least, he could gulp down a lump in his throat and glower and manage to talk, even if Suga smiled right at him over his grumpiness.

A couple days passed, and Kageyama still felt like a mess. He felt like a bigger mess. His volleyball concentration hadn't wavered, but he could barely look at Suga. After a week, Suga finally approached him, asking him if something was wrong or if he changed his mind. 

It was strange seeing Suga unconfident like this, when he wasn't just being quiet or nervous while on the bench during a match. Hearing Suga voice his doubt made Kageyama feel cruel, and he fumbled through an apology as fast as he could. Suga ended up laughing, and Kageyama could only stare at him, watching his eyes crinkle in mirth and his arms shake, one of his arms over his face.  

Suga waited for him after practice that Saturday, straggling behind the others in clean up until Kageyama was done. He walked up to him with a small smile.

"Want to go have lunch with me today?"

"Lunch…?" he echoed. He hadn't put much thought into trying to spend time with him, he didn't know how to do it. He just felt like that one moment of courage he had after Nishinoya's advice dried up. Nishinoya didn't tell him he had to do anything else.

"I wanted to eat out today, but I'd really like it if you came along."

"Oh! Lunch? Can I come?!" Hinata peered up at them, and Kageyama almost fell over in surprise. He didn't hear Hinata's footsteps at all, and judging by Suga's mildly shocked expression, he didn't either. 

"Dumbass, don't do that!" Kageyama mashed a fist onto Hinata's head, and Hinata yelped, his hands shooting up.

"Why shouldn't I scare you?" Hinata glanced at Suga and noticed him pinching his lips together in amusement. Hinata squinted between them. "What are you two doing, anyway?" 

Kageyama shoved his palm into Hinata's forehead, forcing him to stagger backwards. "None of your business, you annoying brat. Get lost." 

Hinata caught himself and swiveled his head to Suga expectantly. "What's going on?" 

"Sorry, Hinata, but Kageyama's right." Suga grinned when Hinata's mouth fell open.

"You're  _agreeing_ with him?"

"Just shut up and listen to him." Kageyama shoved him by the shoulders, almost knocking him over. The push jolted Hinata into a running start, and he fled.

"Does this mean yes, then?"

Kageyama nodded, and he felt his shoulders rise stiffly when Suga tossed an arm around them, drawing him closer and leading them into a walk. Suga let his arm fall after a minute, and Kageyama missed the contact but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. Right now he couldn't bring himself to talk in general, and Suga spoke to him softly to fill the silence, his head dipped down in verbal thought. 

Suga chose a small ramen shop for them, and they sat at a table to the side, despite it being quiet and nearly empty anyway. They both ordered ramen, but Kageyama also asked for a small bowl of rice, switching between the dishes. Suga ate at a slower pace, picking at the ramen until he spoke up. 

"Kageyama, why did you agree to have lunch with me?"

Kageyama paused, lowering his chopsticks. "Because I wanted to?"

Suga cleared his throat and said in a lower voice, "But…did you want this to be a date?"

Kageyama spluttered, coughing and moving his hand over his mouth for a moment. "Date?"

He raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "I wanted to be alone with you." After he said it, he twiddled his thumbs and gave an uneasy smile.

Kageyama swallowed, his breath stuttering as he thought about it. He had never wanted a date with anyone before, really, but he had either been annoyed by people too much to want to, or would rather play volleyball with them. Suga was someone he didn't mind at first, but as time went on, he started accepting it more, that Suga was nice and a more experienced setter with the team and had a soft voice and gave warm praise. 

It was weird, having his stomach flip at small offhand things Suga did. He caught himself staring before, at Suga yawning and scratching his head, and Kageyama wondered what he looked like when he first woke up, if he mumbled and rubbed his eyes and had messy bedhead. Sometimes it hit him that Suga was his senpai, when Suga bought them food and gave them all a proud or pleased glance. Kageyama had to steer himself away from the kind of thoughts where Suga treated him like that in private, murmuring in his ear and stroking his hair.

"I want to date," he said in a rush. "But I don't know how."

The corners of Suga's mouth lifted. "I don't know, either." He flattened one of his hands on the table, the other tapping his thumb against his fingers. "I think this is a start, though."

Kageyama relaxed more at that, nodding and trying to continue eating. After he finished his ramen, he tried to reach for his rice, but Suga grabbed it. He moved over to Kageyama's side, and he went still, seeing Suga lift his chopsticks to his mouth. 

Having Suga feed him was something that had  _never_ crossed his mind, and he burned red at the gesture, his mouth twitching open as rice was nudged to him. He nibbled and gulped it down, and Suga beamed at him, laughing and moving to do it again. Suga scooted closer, and while Kageyama scowled, his shoulders bunching up, he leaned towards him.

Afterward, Suga let him eat in peace, although he was close enough for their shoulders to brush against each other the rest of the meal. Once they left, Suga reached for his hand, running a thumb over his hand the same way Suga had done nervously earlier to himself.

Kageyama flushed at the warmth. The feeling of someone else's hand in his was foreign to him, and he bristled every time Suga's hand moved. It became worse when he was led to Suga's home, and Suga's fingers pressed into his hand harder, squeezing and rubbing circles as they sat on his couch, absently watching television. Kageyama didn't know what to do, but Suga didn't seem to mind that. He gently smiled as his hand slid up, slipping to his neck and massaging there. Kageyama was still tense, leaving Suga to move both of his hands, squeezing his shoulders and neck more deeply.

He started to slump a little, loosening the stiffness in his body, but he jolted when he felt something soft that  _wasn't_ a hand at his neck.

"Sorry," Suga said, moving his head away with an apologetic slowness. 

"No, it's fine," he said quickly, and he turned to pointedly stare at the TV screen after, frowning. Suga jostled his arm, asking him to look at him, and when he tilted his head over without paying attention, Suga pressed his lips on his mouth. 

Kageyama backed into the couch in surprise, and Suga grabbed his shoulder in concern. "Ah, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Kageyama flattened a hand on his chest, giving a heavy breath to calm down. "That's not really your fault."

Suga quirked his mouth into a playfully guilty smile. "Can I try again?"

Kageyama faced him fully then, staring at him from his higher height. He bent over to try to initiate the second time, but he bumped his nose against him by accident. He picked his head up with his hand over his nose.

Suga sighed, his breath shaking in restrained laughter. He placed a hand on Kageyama's head and ruffled his hair.

"Did that hurt?"

"Not really." He let his hand drop, and as soon as he did, Suga moved up again, kissing him with gingerly moving lips. Kageyama sunk into the couch at the pressure, and Suga rose, shuffling over onto his lap. 

He sifted his hand into Kageyama's hair, moving it up and down and petting him affectionately. Kageyama's mouth jerked at the movement, and when Suga pulled away, he felt hot, his face red from ducking and trying to not enjoy the hand on his head.

Suga beamed down, his eyes softening, and he slid his hand to cheek to rub a thumb there.

"I really enjoyed our first date, Tobio."

Kageyama spluttered, almost choking at the name. Suga bit his lip, blushing and apologizing for the mistake.

Kageyama relaxed at the sight and just let it go, glad to finally see him turning pink in embarrassment for once.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
